


A day at the beach

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon who requested a ficlet of Daddy Hannibal and little boy Will on vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day at the beach

‘Daddy!’ Will squealed excitedly.

Hannibal looked up from the book he was reading to watch his boy play in the water.

Will was paddling in the ocean on his new body board, trying to catch the waves as they came into the shore. He was getting better as they day had progressed, letting his little self, enjoy the vacation they had taken together.

Hannibal had wanted to go to France but his boy had pouted and put up a protest about flying on a plane. So Hannibal agreed to something closer to home. He had organised a private house that had its own beach frontage. There were no neighbours and it was off the beaten track so they could do whatever they pleased.

Hannibal had brought the body board for Will, and surprised him that morning with it. Will had stripped it of its packaging and was eager to try it. Hannibal had a hard time getting him to finish his pancakes for breakfast and Will had whined about not being allowed in the water for an hour.

‘But daddy’ Will whined.

‘No buts William, you must wait otherwise you will get sick and we don’t want to spoil our vacation do we’ He had said.

They had made their way down to the beach eventually and Will was straight into the water after daddy had applied sun screen to him. Hannibal had set out a towel and decided to read while he watched his boy.

Will rode in on the wave right up the beach, he stood up running with the board in hand up to his daddy.

‘Aren’t you going to come swimming with me?’ Will pleaded with his daddy. Putting on his puppy eyes and letting his bottom lip tremble a little.

Hannibal sighed ‘All right William, just for you’

Will let out a shriek oh joy and bounced up and down.

Hannibal slipped off his polo top and khaki shorts. Folding them up and putting them on the towel to join Will in the water.

‘Come on daddy’ Will said grabbing his hand and trying to drag him down towards the ocean faster.

Hannibal chuckled and pulled back a little watching Will struggle to try and pull him forward.

‘Oh you’re too strong for me!’ Hannibal said walking forward again watching his boy giggle in delight.

Will dropped his daddy’s hand as they approached the water and ran off into it with his body board in hand. Running into the wave and throwing the board in front he jumped up and his chest landed onto the board as he paddled out a little.

‘Watch this daddy’ Will shouted looking back towards his daddy.

Hannibal was in the water just as Will caught a wave, he tried to kneel on the board but feel off in the water. He sprung up seconds later rubbing his eyes of the salt water beaming and laughing.

‘Do you want to have a go?’ Will asked his daddy holding his arm and the board out towards him.

Hannibal shook his head. ‘I think your much better at it than me’ he said.

Will smiled back, he turned around and began paddling out into the water to try and catch a wave again.

Hannibal watched him standing in the shallows, he only let the water come up to his just above his knees, he didn’t want to go fully in as he only had the one towel handy.

Will caught the wave and rode it all the way up and managed to succusfully kneel on the board all the way.

‘Did you see1 Did you see!’ He beamed.

‘Yes, that was quite a trick’ Hannibal praised. ‘Come out of the water and have something to drink, getting all that salt water in your mouth will do you no good’.

Will left the water and went and sat on his own towel next to his daddy.

Hannibal followed closely behind sitting on his own towel and pulling the picnic basket he brought towards him. Opening the basket and looking for the juices he packed.

‘Let’s see. Would you like apple or orange’ He said holding up the two for Will to choose.

‘Orange’ Will said reaching out to take the box.

‘Ah, what do we say William?’

‘Please daddy’

Hannibal nodded and Will took the box. Hannibal pulled out a cider he had packed for himself and a tray of small sandwiches placing it between them.

Will finished his juice quickly and asked for a sandwich, Hannibal handed one to him and put the rubbish back in the basket. Will devoured his food in no time flat and was soon eager to get going again. Will stood up and went too run back in the water.

“William. What did I say this morning about swimming after eating?’

‘That I shouldn’t do it as it’s not good for me’ His boy said grumbling and sitting back down.

They sat quietly for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the waves crashing down.

‘I’m bored’ Will pouted.

‘Well what else could you do on the beach’ Hannibal said to him. Watching his boy fidget on his towel.

‘Can I build a sand castle?!’ Will said getting excited again.

Hannibal nodded and watched Will jump up and run a few steps closer to the water where the sand was wet and easier to mould.

He set to work building a mound, pulling the sand towards him from all directions. Hannibal chuckled at his enthusiasm and returned to his book. He soon being dragged away again to admire the bot’s work of art.

‘Come on daddy!’ Will said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up.

He stood up and Will shot forward to his sand castle showing him it’s many features he designed.

‘And the shell acts as a drawbridge to allow the crabs in and out of the castle. And this is their patio that looks out onto the ocean so they can see where all the other crabs are. And this is there moat so they can have water and keep other creatures out’ Will said excitedly showing his daddy how everything worked.

‘It’s a beautiful sandcastle Will’ He said, but he watched Will’s face fall. ‘What’s wrong?’

Will sniffed and shrugged.

‘Will’

‘I wish I could take it back with me but I can’t’ Will said kicking some sand with his feet and staring at the ground.

‘Would you like it if daddy took a photo of it on his phone for you?’ Hannibal said.

Will looked up at him smiling. ‘Really daddy?!’

Hannibal nodded. ‘It’s in the picnic basket’ He started to say but Will was racing across already to retrieve it, he was back at his daddy side in no time holding it out for him.

‘Right let’s see. Where do you think I can get the best angle Will?’ He said looking at the boy.

‘Over here daddy. Then there’s no shadows and you can see the drawbridge and the ocean’ Will said.

Hannibal took the photo and showed Will. Will beamed in delight and hugged his daddy tightly.

‘Thank you daddy you’re the best!’ He said releasing him eventually. Hannibal patted him on the back ‘That’s what daddy’s do for their special boys’ He said looking into Will’s smiling face.

‘Come on now, we need to start to go and cook something for dinner tonight, and when we get back I send the photo you or do you want daddy to print it off so you can put it in your room?’ Hannibal said walking back to collect the items on the beach.

‘Can you do both daddy?’ Will asked.

‘Of course I can’ Hannibal said watching his boy jump in excitement and hug him again.

‘You really are the best daddy!’ Will exclaimed.

They packed up their thing and started heading back. Hannibal carrying the basket and towels and Will pulling the body board behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsfinetobeweird2014


End file.
